Thank You
by Oceanwind
Summary: All he wanted was to express his thanks to her. She wasn't sure if that was a bad or good thing. There wasn't much she could do even if she wanted to, because once Ace had his mind made up, it was going to happen.


**A/N: **Ace I love you! I don't know if this story is disturbing or not… sooo… rated M for a reason!

**Thank You**

He was just a boy, she told herself fighting the blush that rose to her face. A boy she had watched grow up and this was very, very wrong. She should not be enjoying the way his tongue flicked over her lips, or how he tightly gripped her sides and pressed her into him. This was Ace!

This was the boy she sewed clothes for and gave manner lessons. This was the boy that came to her for advice on how to be a good brother. This was the boy that came to her for nearly every parental need! She had provided that for him, and even if they weren't blood related they were still a family. This was wrong!

Her thoughts left her for a moment as his lips traveled down and he nipped the skin on her neck.

"Ace," she finally managed to mumble out. She placed her hand in between them and couldn't help but notice that he had developed very hard muscles. She pushed that thought away, his abs had nothing to do with what was right or wrong.

She put a hand under his chin, causing him to look up at her. She shivered at the burning lust in his eyes.

"Ace, we… can't," she managed to get out. Her blush deepened when Ace grabbed her closer and pressed her back against the wall.

"It's my way of saying thanks," he muttered into her ear. He nibbled down and kissed her neck again.

For a moment she was lost in the sensation of how right it felt to have someone kiss her like this. It felt so right to have his hot skin pressed against hers and it felt so good when his tongue licked her skin ever so lightly. Her mind froze and her body responded. She pressed herself closer to him, she leaned into his touch as his hands traveled across her body pulling her deliciously close.

She froze as his hand started to slide up her skirt.

"ACE!" she yelped and tried to jump out of his grasp.

He huffed and pushed himself closer.

"You said it was always important to express your thanks," he growled. His forehead was resting against hers and she could not escape the burning look in his eyes or the irritation in his voice.

"Yes but this is-"

"I don't really care. Do you?" he asked. His eyebrow flexed ever so slightly in question. His question hung in the air like a bee, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She had to swallow the dryness in her throat was killing her.

"Of course I care. We aren't really romantically compatible. I'm much too old for you and –"

"Give me a good reason," he said cutting her off. He smirked as if he had won. A good reason? She had plenty.

"This is just… wrong," she whispered. She leaned back as far as the wall would allow her but Ace was still towering in front of her. She gulped. She hadn't really realized that he had grown so much. He was so much taller than her now.

"What's so wrong about it?" he asked. He looked genuinely confused.

"Aren't I more like a mother to you or an older sister?"

"No. You're a really good friend who has looked out for my younger brother. I have to express my thanks," he snapped immediately. His mood seemed to instantly sour as he looked down at her.

"Just say thank you Ace. You don't always have to express it," she said weakly as he leaned down. His hot breath ghosted across her neck and caused her to flush again.

"But this way is just more fun," he teased as he nipped at her ear lobe. She jumped slightly and her hands fell onto his chest as she leaned forward into his administrations. God damn it she was feeble and easy to crack.

Come to think of it how the hell did she wind up in this situation?

Ace was leaving in a few days. He was close to turning 17 he said he wanted to talk to her in private and she wanted to give him a present she had made him. That had led to them being alone in the barn where she had hid the gift and now her she was pinned against the wall getting kissed senseless. It all happened so fast she wasn't even sure how accurate her little summary was.

Ace nipped her collar bone which caused a low moan to escape from her throat. She was done for. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he had won. He wouldn't back down that he had heard that, now that he knew he could get under her skin.

"Let me express my gratitude," he whispered, his lips brushing against her skin. This was such a sin, she was so going to hell for this. He straightened himself so that he was even with her and gave her a gentle long earth shattering kiss.

Her hands wound their way into his long hair pulling his face closer to hers. He chuckled slightly before stopping and returning his attention on assaulting her lips. His hands felt like fire as he created paths along her exposed skin. He grew bolder the more she didn't resist. His hand brushed against her breasts as her own hand slipped down to play with his taunt stomach.

She moaned as he slid his hand under her shirt and began toying with the back of her bra. Almost expertly his fingers flicked in one fluid motion and her breasts were released from their imprisonment.

The motion seemed to clear some of the lusty fog that had built in her mind and she snapped back to reality.

"Ace," she growled in warning and again made an attempt to lean away from him. This time he grabbed her hand and forced it to his chest, while his other hand wrapped itself firmly around her waist.

"No," he said firmly.

"I'm the one that should be saying no," she smiled wearily hoping she hadn't been too rude. She needed to be more assertive.

"No, you aren't running away. I will regret it and I'm living my life without regrets," he whispered. His voice cracked slightly again reminding her of his age but his words were enough to give her pause. He was much older now, but she was older than him still. She needed to stop this. She couldn't let this go too far. Still how could she put this where she didn't have him regret letting her go? Was it too far already? Was letting him kiss her, was hearing her moan enough to make her a goal that he had to conquer?

"_You never think about yourself. You are always doing things for Luffy or for myself. You go out of your way to visit us regularly. I know you have no sort of love life. Loosen up just this once. It's a onetime thing."_

Those are the things she wanted to hear him say. That was the time of thing she needed to hear him say. It would be so much easier to refute him to disregard everything he said as being a child just trying to grow up. He would have plenty of time for this sort of behavior once he was out on the ocean.

"You never showed me how to thank a girl for everything," he whispered.

Damn him. All he needed to do was say thank you. That was all she needed. She felt anger grip her for a split second and her hand went up on its own accord. A slap rang out throughout the small barn. She slapped him hard. Her chest heaving as her cheeks flushed. He looked mildly shocked before she pulled him into a tight hug. _Damn you Ace_, she thought as she squeezed him tighter. What was she supposed to do?

"I told you all you had to do was say thank you," she whispered. She wasn't sure why their voices were so low, but she didn't care. This was an intimate moment between her and her favorite pupil. He was all grown up now.

He kissed her forehead his hands relaxing around her waist as he held her closer to him.

"I will say it. Just after I express it," he assured her.

She lost all sense of argument then as his lips found hers again and she found that although he was saying thank you she was saying goodbye. She would miss him more than she wanted to admit. His kisses grew more and more heated, clothes came off, and the next thing she knew she was moaning his name as he lost his innocence to her. It was over entirely too fast. They did it again, and again. Each time Ace grew better at learning where her weak spots where, what made her moan and throw her body against his in passion. Each time he took advantage of his new knowledge, drawing out every last moment of it.

The next thing she knew it was growing dark outside and Luffy could be heard in the distance screaming for his older brother. They laid there next to each other, his arms wrapped around her lazily, while her head found the crook in his chest.

He kissed her cheek.

He wiped off her tears and gave her his own warm smile in reassurance as he quickly dressed. He spent time helping her find her clothes, and even helped dress her. He held her close, for what she knew would be the last time, and he kissed her forehead again.

His eyes searched hers for a long moment, his face completely serious. She wondered what could possibly be running through his head. She wondered what the hell was running through hers.

"Thank you, Makino. For everything."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Love it, hate it? Think I'm a sick twisted bastard? Let me know! :)


End file.
